deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Fellhurst
| religion = Myrkul }} The city of Fellhurst is a darker, more dangerous place. Rule by Baron Reese Darkthorne, Fellhurst has managed to maintain it's freedom by skilled manipulation and using whatever means possible to protect it's inhabitants. Just about anything is allowed and frequently does happen. __TOC__ Places of Interest *'Casino:' For less than honest deals and to go find substances that most people avoid. Also games of chance, but dark rumour persists that these are rigged. *'Assassins Guild:' Run by Gerrante, they can arrange things if you can meet their price. They seem to be acknowledged and welcomed by the Baron, so their activities are less covert. *'Whispering Maiden Inn:' The oldest and perhaps best known inn in the city, it has the most comfortable beds and the least lice. *'Magic Shop:' Well supplied and very much welcome inside Fellhurst. *'Golem Shop:' For the aspiring arcanist, there is nothing like bringing something to life. Fellhurst actively encourages such pursuits, providing knowledge... for a cost. *'Library:' Knowledge is useful and so is knowing what your enemy is talking about. Linguists are on hand to teach if your gold is good. *'Helm Shop:' A dwarf, when not drunk and derelict from duty is known to sell some interesting helms. *'Hall of Heros:' Interesting place though seemingly devoid of heroes at this point. *'Deed and Title Office:' Perhaps when things become more settled Fellhurst will once again offer property to adventurers. *'Street Vendors:' Several merchants are scattered about town selling goods, including magical ones. *'The Baron's Manor:' Near the center of town, he is rumoured to welcome adventurers who will perform jobs for him. Townsfolk Faith The vast majority of people whom reside in Fellhurst are faithless, however given such a sprawling metropolis, there are many faiths to be found, including those of dead gods Arcane Casters The town of fellhurst is somewhat more forgiving to arcane casters welcoming them freely within the walls so long as they do not cause trouble. Monstrous characters Those taking sanctuary in Fellhurst must submit to detailed mind magic, searches and inquisitions By Baron Darkthornes watch force but are generally allowed the same privileges as others in town. The cult of Orcus seeks to return their fallen god to live at the expense of any living being not of their faith so people are somewhat paranoid of anything they find unnatural. Those found to be allies though are valued and accepted in town with open arms. Adventurers are embraced for their skill in battle and asked to help the guard force deal with the inhabitants of the region. The leaders of both forts reward in coin and treasure and often seek out the same peoples for deeds who have proven to be trustworthy. The region at night is perilous, During the night when the fog from the moonsea finds its way inland creatures walk roads that are relatively safe by day seeking any unlucky enough to be locked outside a city after dark. Guards __NOEDITSECTION__